


Medicine

by tenmillionotters



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: There was always something… catish about Souta, Itsuki didn’t have any other words for it, now it felt like these thoughts came back and bit him harder than expected. So hard that he moaned out loudly as Souta dug his teeth into his neck. It wasn’t the first time that he had sex with a ghoul, this time knowingly and he knew that they tend to be a little rougher.“I-Itsuki I’m sorry…” The younger man gently kissed his injured neck and let his body fall into the mattress. “… this really isn’t right I don’t want to hurt you…”“But you want me… don’t you?”





	

“Your fever is still so high…”, it was odd, usually Souta never got sick and now his temperature just wouldn’t stop rising. Itsuki gently caressed the younger man’s face before he kissed his forehead, "I wish I could do something to help you…” Since he was a ghoul they were limited when it came to medical treatment, at least anything he knew of.

“Y-You do… I know something you can do…”, actually it wasn’t a fever, Itsuki only assumed it was one. When it actually was something completely different, “Didn’t you know… that… ghouls go in heat?”

“… you mean like -”

He nodded and pulled the older man down on the mattress, "It’s worse for me now… now that I’m around you and I wanted you the whole time, but it’s not right… of me to do this… with you…” There was no way he could form a proper sentence with Itsuki’s lips pressed against his own, it seems like making him feel his throbbing erection was enough to convince him that he was really the only cure for this fever.

There was always something… catish about Souta, Itsuki didn’t have any other words for it, now it felt like these thoughts came back and bit him harder than expected. So hard that he moaned out loudly as Souta dug his teeth into his neck. It wasn’t the first time that he had sex with a ghoul, this time knowingly and he knew that they tend to be a little rougher.

“I-Itsuki I’m sorry…”, the younger man gently kissed his injured neck and let his body fall into the matresss, “… this really isn’t right I don’t want to hurt you…”

“But you want me… don’t you?”

“More than anything else.”, he was liar, he couldn’t deny that but at least he would never lie to Itsuki and that also meant he had to say it now, “Please… I want you to fuck me…” It wasn’t just his hormones speaking, but he had to admit that his current state of being made it hard to conceal his true feelings and desires.

“… see…? Then I’ll make sure we’ll both enjoy this,” Itsuki threw the sheets off the bed and impatiently undressed Souta until he was bare naked. His skin was snow white and his body looked like it was carved out the finest marble, “I should feel bad for doing this…” He mumbled as his hands rested on the younger man’s shaking knees before he parted them getting full view on his swollen cock.

It was hypnotising, it felt surreal to gaze at Itsuki who couldn’t keep his eyes nor his hands to himself. Souta had no doubt that he had seen another man naked before, he knew that he had found himself in similar situations before but still this felt like Itsuki didn’t get enough of the sight.

There was no reason to hesitate, so he let his fingertips gently brush over the younger man’s erection, tracing the lines his veins left making him soft and whimper lightly.

“Are you teasing me now…? Don’t be like that.”

“… I’m merely admiring your beauty," Could he blame him? Really? He slowly leaned down and kissed Souta’s cock before started caressing it with his tongue, while his fingers teased his anus. Everything about Souta was beautiful, the lies he could tell, the way his body moved when he said he was patient and yet he wasn’t, the gentle warmth of his body and the sweet scent it gave off.

“I-Itsuki…,"No need to rush, huh…? He had always been like this. Itsuki did things in his own way, in his own pace. There was nobody else on this planet who was like him. Souta was merely a cheap copy of his own brother, sprinkled with lies and fake identities that slowly became a part of his own that never existed in first place… but now Itsuki was part of his reality, filling all the gaps and voids in his being.

Trembling chest, heavy breathing, his body cooled down once it was drenched in sweat. He rocked his hips and made it hard for Itsuki not to spill his pre-cum all over his lap, he moved too fast, too eagerly, but his mind was clouded up and controlled only by lust and… love. Souta never knew that it was even worse to go in heat when he was in love with someone, the desire to finally feel him move inside got unbearable.

At first one finger was enough, then two… then three. He wanted more and Itsuki was willing to give him whatever he wanted, he would do anything just to hear those sweet moans, anything just to hear his name dripping from Souta’s lips while his senses were numbed by lust.

Was it wrong of him to rock his hips so hard? But he just couldn’t control himself anymore, he loved the feeling of his fingers tangled in Itsuki’s hair, the way he moaned and swallowed while the tip of Souta’s cock touched the back of his throat. He swallowed so hard and still hot semen oozed out of the corner of his mouth, slowly covering the younger man’s lap and he sheets below them.

What was even happening to his body? Itsuki looked up and their eyes met. Did Souta just come for the third time…? Probably, but this time he pulled back, Itsuki felt his fingers slip out of his body and the young man tried to catch a breath. He looked so happy, his hand slipping over his stomach down between his legs, caressing his throbbing cock. “It felt so good to be inside your mouth, but I really need you inside of myself now.”

“Oh you do…?”, not that he had any reason to deny him such simple delights, even though he felt a little bad… Souta was such a beautiful person, way out of league for someone like him. He was nothing special after all, average maybe, “Fuck… you feel so good…”

Couldn’t he just say the same? Itsuki’s thick cock stretched his entrance just right, even though he took his time preparing him fingers would never be the same as someone’s cock. Especially not when they were as large as Itsuki. Souta’s fingernails dug deep into his back while he pressed his shoulders deeper into the mattress. “Y-You too -”, there was no need to adjust, at least he didn’t give Itsuki the time to rest as he started to move again, "Fuck me, please…”

“You’re already begging for it? Are you that needy?”, he moved slowly, he wanted to enjoy this, see Souta lose his patience, his hands rested on the headboard of the bed while he gazed at his partner, “You’re so cute…” When he leaned in for a kiss the first thing he felt was a tongue slipping in his mouth, did he really try to tease him? How adorable, but it was a bad idea. Itsuki slipped his hand below his chin and opened his mouth a little wider, his tongue slipped in and the tip of his tongue brushed over Souta’s palate. He started whimpering and moaning into the kiss, trying to get Itsuki to move faster.

“P-Please stop teasing me -”, wasn't it enough that he already covered himself with his own semen again? He already came four times and his cock was still hard, all the wanted was to feel Itsuki fill him up but he moved so slowly, he was still so composed… how unfair.

“What’s wrong, hm…? Tell me what you want me to do.”

“… move faster… I want to feel your cock pressing and rubbing against my prostate - I want you to cum inside of me. Fill me up," his face was glowing at this point, lust had taken over and all he wanted was for Itsuki to make him scream, “Fuck me already, fuck me as hard as you can.”

“Mhm… you sure you’re ready for that baby?”, the surprised look on Souta’s face made him smile, "I love you…” His lips brushed over his neck before he bit down his hands slowly moving down to Souta’s hips as he started moving his own faster.

Did he really just…? They had been playful all the time, hugged and kissed each other every now and then, never on the lips. There was tension between them, Souta always thought only sexual tension… at least from Itsuki’s side, “… I… love you too…” Maybe the heat wore off, but his head was more than clear in this moment. Clear and empty.

Their lips touched again and this time they kissed differently, within seconds everything had changed. Despite Itsuki moving faster it felt like he did it with more care, with more thought. He caressed Souta and kissed him gently while he moved fast.

Everything was spinning and there was only one thing on his mind, everything he could possibly think of was Itsuki, he wrapped his legs around his waist and kissed him again. If this was what love felt like he didn’t want to miss this feeling ever again. He whined his name and screamed it when he felt him thrust into him harder. Everytime he felt Itsuki’s cock rub over his prostate it felt like an electric shock ran through his body, he started shaking and pressed his eyes shut before he opened them only to roll them up.

“You look so cute…," no not cute. He was beautiful. There was something vulnerable about the way he looked at him, the way that his hands ran over his chest before he clung to him again just as if he was begging him not to go once this was over. His hands wrapped tighter around his thighs as if he was trying to tell him not to worry too much, “I won’t leave you…”

“Itsuki -”, Souta had often screamed his name before, it got even more frequent when his body started to go in heat, all the times he was alone at night with his hands wrapped tightly around his cock. He knew it was wrong, this man had been his late brother’s lover for over 20 years and their paths had only crossed because of his brother’s dying wish… neither of them would have ever dreamed of something like this to ever happen, "D-Does it feel good…?”

“You feel amazing…” He used one hand to hold onto the headboard of the bed and the other one to caress Souta’s face. How would someone be just as beautiful as he was…? Unlike his brother’s there was something gentler, softer about his features, he looked like an angel… but damn, if this little angel wasn’t needy.

Souta was nervous, he couldn’t deny that but at the same time he was overwhelmed by the feeling of actually being loved by another person, it felt like all of these emotions running through his veins and clouding up his mind while Itsuki thrust into him. He moaned and screamed, his body shivering as it wasn’t used to the new sensation yet.

Itsuki almost felt a little bad when Souta whined every time that more and more precum oozed out of his ass. Maybe Souta underestimated how much precum a single body could produce… especially since he always so loving and teasingly called Itsuki an old man. He wasn’t that old… was he?

“A-Aren’t you even close yet?”, now that the heat finally wore off, Souta felt exhausted and he wanted nothing more to come one last time and this time with his lover, “I-Itsuki I’m -” He threw his back and pressed it into the pillow, covering his mouth with his hand trying his best to hold back.

“There there… I’m so fucking close… your ass is pretty tight, I hope you know that -”, Itsuki dug his fingers deep into the soft skin on Souta’s thighs and thrust harder into him, it felt amazing, maybe a little too amazing because he was slowly losing control too.

“I-Itsuki please -”, not that it didn’t feel amazing but it would be even better if he’d just finally fill him up and give him rest, being in heat was a horrible and draining thing.

“If you beg me to come, then maybe… I’ll do it for you," he grinned, it was so much fun to tease little Souta. There was this adorable sign of shock in his face before he blushed. Souta always acted as if he was so brave and mature, but lying below the man he’d been in love with for so long made everything a little… harder.

“P-Please c-cum inside m-me -”, it was worth a try wasn’t it? And the sudden pressure inside his body was enough of a signal for him to know that it did in fact work.

The surprised scream Souta let out was the sweetest thing Itsuki had heard all day, it was hard to support himself so he just rolled off Souta and dropped down in the bed right next to him, “… that…”

“Mhm… it was amazing.” The younger man smiled and placed his head on his lover’s chest to listen to his heartbeat. “… I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you about this sooner… you know… that this is the solution to my… problem.” He yawned and blinked surprised as he felt how Itsuki tugged him in.

“Don’t worry too much about it. Now your fever is finally gone… that’s all that matters.”


End file.
